peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 October 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-10-26 ; Comments *Live sets from Liverpool Sound City in a programme that ran from 8 p.m.-midnight. *Peel's show started some 13 minutes late due to the All Seeing I's set over-running (the last few songs are included on this recording). *The rather ramshackle broadcasting location is doubtless to blame for a couple of sound dropouts during the Peelenium. *After mentioning that Appliance come from Exeter, John recalls (with not a little distaste) that the Principal Edwards Magic Theatre also hailed from there, and the mere mention of their name at Peel Acres provokes 'an emotional crisis.' Sessions *None Tracklisting *All Seeing I: live From L2 At Sound City Liverpool. *#Beat Goes On *#Drive Safely Darlin' (lead vocals: Jarvis Cocker) *#'unknown' *'(file b cuts in at the start of 'Drive Safely Darlin')' *''(Steve Lamacq: 'Live on Radio 1 tonight at the L2 in Liverpool as part of Sound City 99, you've been listening to the All Seeing I. They've probably got another couple of tunes I think to do, but we're running a bit late, so you'll be able to hear those on Monday night. We just get them in the can, that's what they say, isn't it John?)'' *''(JP: 'I have heard them say that, yes. I give them a good slap when I catch them doing it, but...')'' *''(SL: 'You were the man who, when I sat down here, said, "We could just go into a record or we could have a rap."')'' *''(JP: 'We could have a rap, and part of that rap would include my pointing out that later on, in fact pretty damn soon, we're gonna have Marine Research, Appliance and Coldcut and also the Peelenium for 1963.')'' *''(SL: 'Not gonna waste your programme any more. Hit that first tune, Mr. Peel.')'' *''(JP: 'Right.')'' *Nasum: 'And You Were Blind To What Lied Behind The Horizon (Compilation CD-Contaminated: Relapse Records Sampler 1999)' (Relapse) *''(JP: 'Or, as we were saying at breakfast this morning, BLLLLEEEEAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!')'' *Jah Cure: 'My People Calling (Compilation LP-Morgan Heritage Family And Friends Volume Two)' (Heartbeat Europe) *''(JP: 'Programme coming to you from, not exactly backstage, but from the L2 in Liverpool, part of Sound City, in a van in the street outside.')'' *Faultline: 'Partyline Honey (Remix) (CDS-Papercut EP)' (Fused & Bruised) Peelenium 1963 #Jimmy Reed: 'Too Much (LP-Jimmy Reed With More Of The Best)' (Vee-Jay) #Bern Elliott & The Fenmen: 'Money (7")' (Decca) #Beatles: 'I Saw Her Standing There (LP-Please Please Me)' (Parlophone) #Lonnie Mack: 'Memphis (7")' (Fraternity) *Marine Research: live From L2 At Sound City Liverpool. *#Queen B *#At The Lost And Found *#You And A Girl *#Parallel Horizontal *Clint Boon Experience: 'Now I Wanna Be Your Dog (CDS-You Can't Keep A Good Man Down)' (Artful) Band formed by the organist of the Inspiral Carpets, vocal by leader of the Fall, song by the Stooges. Purchased by JP from Probe Records that very day. *''(JP: 'And now a little twangy guitar action...you can never get enough of that, in my view.')'' *Los Banditos: Django (LP-Beatclub + Modul 47) Weser *Appliance: live From L2 At Sound City Liverpool. *#'unknown' *#Food Music *#'unknown' *#Pacifica *''(JP: 'Well, I don't know, all this dashing about I'm having to do, there'll have to be new batteries in the pacemaker tonight, so the Pig had better watch out.')'' *Sketch: 'Rookie (12")' (Audio Couture) *Monograph: Last Word To The Underdog (LP-Lorelei) Shinkansen * Coldcut: live From L2 At Sound City Liverpool. *#'unknown' *''(JP: 'Coming up in a moment or so, the nation's sweetheart, Mary Anne Hobbs...We're going to be going to celebrate the Voice's birthday, and you're going to hear the news because it's 12 midnight.')'' *''(news)'' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-10-26 *b) jp261099.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:34 *b) 01:58:04 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Unknown Category:Max-dat Tapes